A Present from me to you
by cutiedogsapphire
Summary: A Present was always a good idea to show someone's love. At least that was what Yuuki Kuran thought when she decided to start her epic journey.  AidouxYuuki
1. The start of the journey!

**Title: **A Present from me to you

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight (anime)

**Character(s): **Hanabusa Aidou, Yuuki Kuran

**Summary: **Being stuck up in a mansion as Kaname went off and traveled was not what Yuuki had planned on when they left Cross Academy. This causes the girl to get an idea of giving Kaname a present and showing him that she can handle things on her own. Of course her protector, Hanabusa Aidou, has to follow alongside her to keep her safe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p>He always had things to do, always had a place to be, he always left her behind as if she could not handle herself out in the real world. Ever since they left Cross Academy it felt like she hadn't grown up at all and still acted like her reckless stupid self. How could he love a girl as weak and helpless as herself? She peered at the one thing her darling fiancé had given her before all of this began, before she recovered her memories and became the pureblood vampire princess she was today. She held this present dear to her and she treasured it more than life itself. It was the rose he had given her when he had returned from winter break. He mentioned the same rose ten years ago as a child, saying he was going to give her the rose next time he had the chance, and she cradled it in her arms as if it were her child.<p>

"When are you going to stop looking so damn depressing?" Aidou asked, making Yuuki gasp and drop the solidified rose. She glared at him angrily for not warning her of his arrival. Even to this day he was her protector when Kaname was not around. She pleaded that she did not need a protector, but she knew Aidou was not going to allow her to be walking around alone. He held too much respect for Kaname to be doing something so reckless to get himself killed.

"When Kaname stays by my side forever." Yuuki retorted, leaning down to pick her rose. She then placed it on the table next to her bed and sat down. Usually when Aidou appeared before her it meant Kaname was going to be gone for a while and he was ordered to stay by her side in his absence.

"Once he completes what he is doing I promise you he'll never want to leave your side ever again." He almost said it with a bitter taste in his mouth, but showed respect to the pureblood princess by bowing, asking her to forgive his rude tone.

"Sometimes…" Yuuki looked out the window of her room, looking at the cherry blossoms growing on the trees, "I wish you would treat me the way you used to treat me."

Aidou tensed up and was glad to know she wasn't looking at him. "I could never do that, Princess Yuuki Kuran." He winced at the tone he had to use when addressing her by her proper title. He also wished things could be like they were before she was a vampire. He felt closer to Kaname back then, and felt like Yuuki was closer to Zero and gave him the chance to be with the one person he cared for.

"Maybe I should get something for Kaname while he's gone." Yuuki suddenly suggested and looked towards Aidou for approval.

"You are not to leave your room Princess." He winced once again, but pushed that thought aside as he argued with Yuuki. She was always that reckless stupid girl that he always found slightly annoying.

"But imagine how amazed he'd be when he came back and to receive a present from his _darling_ Yuuki." She continued, thinking the idea was amazing and completely thought through. If she could prove to him that she was strong and independent, maybe Kaname will allow her to travel alongside him on any journey he'll face in the future. He'll see her as all grown up and mature, fending for herself in the cruel outside world.

Aidou, on the other hand, did not have the same thought process going through his mind as he thought of all the punishments he'd receive if he allowed Yuuki to leave the room on such a horrible journey that could result in her getting harm or worse—her death.

"Never! That is just a childish thought and I will not allow you to follow through with this plan." Aidou yelled, raising his voice to show that he was serious. Yuuki just smirked at his attempts to persuading her to stay.

"You're only saying that because you'll be punished if Kaname found out." She hit him right on the dart when he freaked out and lost his cool. "You're right." She sighed and lost all of her excitement. "Kaname would hate it if I were to get hurt."

"Glad to see that you see things my way." Aidou sighed in relief that he avoided another tragedy waiting to happen.

"Mhm, now will you please leave I wish to get some sleep." Yuuki ordered and waved her hand in dismissal. Aidou just bowed and left the room without another word. The second he left a smirk played across Yuuki's lips.

"Now it's time to pack my things, I have a journey ahead of me." She smiled evilly and went on to pack her things without Aidou even realizing what she was doing.

Besides he only sees her as stupid and annoying, he would never guess that she would go through with such a plan. She was set on finding a wonderful present for Kaname so that when he returns from his travels he'll have an amazing present from his amazing fiancé.

That was the plan at least.

* * *

><p>Hanabusa Aidou, protector of Yuuki Kuran, walked away from Yuuki's room with a smile on his face from his good work. His convincing finally worked for once in his life, he convinced Yuuki to stay in her room as to not get Lord Kaname mad. If Lord Kaname were to get mad at him, he just shuttered at the mere thought of what the pureblood vampire would do to him. He clutched his neck protectively and sighed. Why did he have to fall in love with the only vampire that he stood no chance with? It was only fate that brought the two together, though he said he hated the pureblood at first, he grew to love his leader.<p>

"I'll follow him wherever he goes! I'll listen to any order he gives!" He pumped his fist into the air and smiled brightly at the mere thought of helping his love out.

He decided to be a good protector and find something for Yuuki to eat for when she wakes up. Her naps never took so long and she always seemed hungry afterwards. He just looked around for something small and picked up some crackers and a blood tablet. "That'll do." He grabbed a glass of water to go along with the blood tablet and he was off to her room to give her some snacks. He was proud to be called her protector. Lord Kaname gave him this job knowing he would only succeed and never let Yuuki out of his sights.

"Oh Yuuki, I got you some snacks!" Aidou sang in a sing-song voice, matching his happiness to his tone of voice and opened her door slowly to add effect to his entrance.

What he did not expect was to see the room completely empty and the window wide open.

Everything in his hands dropped instantly, the glass breaking the second it hit the floor and the crackers shattering alongside the broken glass.

"LORD KANAME IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

* * *

><p>Yuuki was running as fast as she possibly could to escape the mansion she was currently at where Aidou was and if he found out that she was missing he was bound to chase after her and bring her back. She did not want to go back, not after finally having the courage to leave in the first place. She looked down at her dress, getting tattered by the constant running and decided that the first stop was going to be the nearest town, where she could find some better traveling clothes.<p>

Ever since she was trapped in that mansion, always awaiting Kaname's return, she was told to dress like a pureblood princess and was not supposed to be seen without a beautiful dress on. In her opinion dresses were only meant for big occasions and other than that she would prefer to be wearing a skirt or pants instead.

She looked around in the nearest town, happy to see that it was a small community and did not pay any attention to her entering the town. She looked around for the nearest clothing store, and when she found it she ran inside and quickly started looking for clothes to match the journey she was about to undertake. She didn't want to carry too much so she picked out two shirts and two pairs of jeans to try on. It was currently spring, and summer was bound to sneak up on her so she did not pick anything that seemed bulky.

Nearly an hour later she walked out of the clothing store, wearing a simple short sleeved red shirt and some light weight jeans, she also bought some shoes that were comfortable and full of support. She couldn't really be walking around with high heels on all the time, right? It wouldn't be comfortable at all. She also bought a backpack to replace her luggage, saying it was easier to carry things by backpack instead.

Then she went into a market to buy some food to last her for later, of course she had some blood tablets to last her in her supply of blood, but she liked eating real food every once in a while too. It didn't take too long to pick out some small things, stuffing them in her backpack and walking out of town, looking like a completely different person. She had to hand it to her; she actually looked like a normal teenaged girl and not a pureblood vampire princess. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, telling herself that she did not want to mess up her newly gained long hair that she had gotten when she was awoken as a vampire.

"Time to start my journey!" She yelled to herself, pumping her fist in the air and smiling as brightly as ever. She was finally doing it, she was finally going to show to Kaname that she could handle herself and give him a reason to allow her to tag alongside him when he traveled.

She heard heavy breathing from a distance that stopped her in her tracks to look over at the person behind her.

"No you are not!"

* * *

><p>The second he found out she had gone missing he instantly went to pack his own bag of luggage, cursing that he was the one to have to follow her and bring her back before Lord Kaname had a chance to kill him. He already knew deep in his mind that Lord Kaname sensed that she had run off and he was going to get punished either way for allowing her the chance to escape.<p>

He ran as fast as he possibly could, luckily that was quite fast for a vampire so he caught up to the nearest town without no time at all, though he still had no clue where to find the missing girl since he had no clue when she had run off when he had left the room.

He was breathing quite heavy once he got to the town, he looked around the area in attempts to calm himself down, and luckily for him she led him straight to her.

"Time to start my journey!" She yelled, throwing her fist into the air as a sign of victory.

"No you are not!" He yelled back, almost baring his fangs at her in his irritation.

She squeaked and looked at him in fright. "H-How did you find me?" She asked, freaking out and debating on if she should run or hide from the scary looking vampire in front of her.

"I predicted you'd run off to the nearest town, and I can smell you from miles away." He hissed, losing his temper at the irresponsible girl. His powers kicked in almost immediately after he said those words and caught her before she could run. He sure did love having the power of ice to trap his foes, or in this case allies.

He walked closer to her; she could not move an inch from her spot and stared at him with fear in her eyes. She had wanted to escape from Aidou before he had the chance to catch up, but she took too long in the town, and that allowed him to get to where he was right now.

"I'm the only one of Lord Kaname's pawns that can track you down the fastest. The smell of your blood is quite easy to catch on to when you've tasted it before." He moved towards her neck, but stopped inches away from her skin.

"I may hate you, but Lord Kaname loves you." He whispered, "So no matter what I'll protect you with my entire life." He licked her tender skin sending shivers up Yuuki's spine.

"I—I'll keep escaping!" She yelled once she found her voice. Her voice seemed to shock Aidou enough to send him a few steps back. "I want to find something Kaname will treasure! I want him to know that I'm not weak and helpless." Her tone was strict and demanding; she moved her right leg forward and broke the ice that held her captive. "You can choose to follow me, or return back to the mansion, but I am not going back until I've found something for him."

* * *

><p>"Fine." Aidou muttered, letting the rest of the ice melt before her eyes. She looked at him with a brilliant smile. He blushed and looked away, "—but I'm going with you."<p>

"Fine by me, means I'll have a traveling companion." Yuuki agreed and walked in a random direction, not sure of where to start her journey.

"Where are we going anyways?" Aidou asked out of plain curiosity, he had to follow the girl might as well know where they were heading.

"No clue!" She exclaimed, smiling wider than ever and walking in the opposite direction of the mansion. She did not want anyone close to that area seeing her run away like this.

"WHAT?"


	2. The annoying companion

**Title:** A Present from me to you

**Fandom:** Vampire Knight (anime)

**Character(s):** Hanabusa Aido, Yuuki Kuran

**Summary:** Being stuck up in a mansion as Kaname went off and traveled was not what Yuuki had planned on when they left Cross Academy. This causes the girl to get an idea of giving Kaname a present and showing him that she can handle things on her own. Of course her protector, Hanabusa Aidou, has to follow alongside her to keep her safe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight in any way or form. But I do own the plotline to the story, so I can at least claim that much.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe we don't even know where we're going. She is so stupid, reckless, why does Lord Kaname love her? Why do I have to be the one to follow and protect her? She stole Lord Kaname's love before I even had the chance to win it from him!"<em>

Hanabusa Aidou looked over at the girl whom he was currently thinking about and remained silent for quite some time after they had started traveling together. He hated her, he did not like being around her at all, but here he was following her as to not get Lord Kaname mad at him—though whatever he did Lord Kaname was going to punish him for even letting her escape from the mansion.

Yuuki Kuran looked happier than usual as she walked ahead of him, looking at the area around them to see where to go to next. All she had on her mind was the perfect present to give to her fiancé. He deserved something unique, something special and well thought of; something that reminded him of better times and not the worst, something to show him that she truly loved him with all her heart.

Aidou, on the other hand, was too busy thinking that it was a waste of time for them to go searching since the precious gift Yuuki was looking for held nothing in comparison to Lord Kaname's love for the girl. Aidou just shuttered at the thought of Lord Kaname slapping him once more or giving him an odd punishment for allowing the girl of his dreams to run around away from vampires whom can protect her.

"_She really is clueless, she doesn't realize the danger she put herself in, she doesn't even know her own powers yet and obviously she'll be attacked for that reason alone."_ Aidou frowned at the thought of having to battle with other vampires just to keep the girl safe. They had a unique relationship, Aidou and Yuuki, he was the only vampire in the night class that really tried to talk to Yuuki and joke with her rather than keeping his distance. He always got in trouble for his actions, like whenever he would hug Yuuki just to make the girls of the day class hate Yuuki, or when he would appear in daylight just to bother the poor girl, but he still continued to do it. He even so much as dared drink her blood when he knew full well that she only belonged to his precious Lord Kaname. Maybe he was just jealous of that innocent girl that Lord Kaname had his eyes on, maybe Aidou just wanted Lord Kaname to look at him instead.

"Should I get him a present from a town? Maybe something handpicked and solidified like the rose he gave me? I want it to be special and worth the journey." Yuuki continued on and on about what type of present to get for her fiancé, it almost made Aidou sick just thinking about their love.

"_Why couldn't I have been enough for his love? I always want to protect him and serve him, but here he has me protecting and serving his fiancé instead. It is like he is trying to mock me."_

"Maybe what he finds most precious is your safety." Aidou muttered, crossing his arms and walking a bit slower to widen their distance from each other. He chuckled at her blushing face and watched her get all nervous from just the thought.

"I know he wants me safe, but I want to show him that I can handle things on my own." She pouted, gaining back her cool and walking normally again, causing Aidou to lose interest in the girl. He was trying to get her to realize that what she was doing was completely pointless and no matter what she did Lord Kaname was going to keep her hidden for her own safety. Aidou knew fully well how much Lord Kaname cared for that girl, only because he wished every night that Lord Kaname would choose him instead of her.

* * *

><p>A whole day had passed by since Aidou and Yuuki had started traveling together and already Yuuki was completely annoyed by Aidou's attitude problems. Without Kaname around Aidou seemed to be less respectful to her and stopped calling her princess and even referred to her as 'you' once in a while just to get her mad, though she had to admit it did remind her of the old days when he didn't have to call her anything but her name. She could do without the complaining though; did he really have to have everything his way? The second they reached a town he wanted to find somewhere to eat and sleep since he did not want to sleep on the ground at all.<p>

"_Snobby as always I guess, I don't think he could handle the real world."_ Yuuki sighed and allowed him to get his way. She noticed that it was going to morning soon anyways, and she didn't much want to be sunburned this early on.

"Let's go eat here!" Aidou shouted, pointing at an ice cream parlor, she had forgotten how much the vampire had liked sweets, but she nodded and allowed him to get what he wanted. She really didn't want to hear him complain about not getting the best when it came to him.

"_He really is a different person when Kaname isn't around to tame him. He thinks he is all high and mighty just because he's one of the smartest vampires of his age."_

"I want the strawberry shake, along with some vanilla ice cream with caramel syrup and a cherry on top. I also want it to look as beautiful as me." Aidou ordered the waitress, winking at her to make her want to get his order completely right. Though he had to admit that there was no way to make an ice cream look as beautiful as himself.

"I'll just take a strawberry sundae." Yuuki ordered kindly, not wanting the waitress to be too stressed out by the order that was placed by the snobby vampire.

"Alright, please get comfortable and we'll have your orders out in a little bit." The waitress blushed towards Aidou and walked away to the back to put the orders by the kitchen. They were surprised to see an ice cream parlor open this early in the morning, but Aidou didn't think too much on the topic, he just wanted his food quickly so he could go and rest.

"You know if you were going to be this picky you could have just stayed home." Yuuki muttered, placing her hand on her chin and leaning on the table with her elbow.

"I'm not picky; I've just been raised right." Aidou retorted, crossing his arms and slightly pouting like a child. How could someone like him be one of the smartest vampires of his age? No matter how one looks at him it just looked like he was all looks and no smarts.

"Whatever you say." Yuuki replied, not wanting to cause an argument between them, not when they were tired out from walking most of the night.

Once their orders were in they ate in silence, the waitress stopped by more than once to ask if everything was okay. Yuuki knew that the waitress just wanted to stare at Aidou since he was considered an idol while he was a part of the night class. He just simply smiled at her in his usual fake way and dismissed her each time, looking at Yuuki with annoyance every time the waitress looked away.

Yuuki finished first and waited on Aidou to finish the rest of his strawberry shake which didn't take too long to finish. "Let's go," Yuuki stated and stood up from the booth they were sitting at, Aidou seemed relentless to get up, "hurry up so we can find a place to stay." She glared at Aidou until he finally gave up and stood up, claiming that he wanted to relax for a bit more.

* * *

><p>Aidou got to choose the hotel they were to stay at, and as if Yuuki predicted it he chose the fanciest hotel in the town with the best service and best room available.<p>

"We'd also like to not be disturbed while we're here unless we ask for it." Aidou asked the customer service desk at the front of the hotel, winking at them as if signaling something. The girl behind the desk blushed a deep red and nodded, glaring silently at Yuuki when Yuuki turned around. Aidou just smirked and said nothing as usual. His favorite pastime at the academy was to get all the day class girls angry at Yuuki; he found it fun and amusing.

It seemed like forever since they were able to just sit down and relax, though Yuuki was not comfortable with the room at all. She peered around the fancy room with a frown plastered on her lips.

"What's wrong?" Aidou asked, not really much caring for her answer, but feeling the need to ask the question anyways.

"It's too much, and I feel like we're wasting time by just sleeping here and not finding the perfect present for Kaname." Yuuki answered, sitting on a random bed, claiming it as her own. Aidou took the bed beside her and sat down.

"I'm here as your protector, but I am not playing things your way. If we sleep out in the open we're bound to get attacked as we sleep. Also if we sleep in the daylight we'll suffer a lot of sunburns which Lord Kaname would not like for you to have." Aidou explained, pointing his finger upwards and showing his 'know-it-all' face.

"Yeah, that's true, but do we really need such a fancy hotel room?" Yuuki patted the bed she sat on, feeling how comfortable it truly was which made her really sleepy.

"I only deserve the best." Aidou's simple response ended their conversation. He went to dig through his luggage he had been carrying and excused himself to go take a shower and change into his night clothes. Just from how heavy the bag had looked to her she could tell that he brought all the things he'd need to survive a trip like this—plus more.

* * *

><p>Aidou took a lot longer in the shower than Yuuki had expected and she ended up falling asleep on the bed just waiting for him to get out. Once she heard the door open slowly her eyes opened and peered at Aidou escaping from the bathroom. He had a towel around his neck as to keep his clothes dry from his wet hair. He smiled sheepishly at her when she gave him an irritated expression and simply walked over to his bed in silence.<p>

"Finally it's my turn." She stated, sitting up and walking towards the shower room and closing the door.

"Don't be surprised if there isn't any hot water." Aidou muttered with a playful smirk on his face. All that was on his mind at the moment was the feel and the smell of the bed he was currently sitting on.

"_This does not smell of lavender and it is not as comfy as one might think, I feel a few hard spots that would be hard to sleep on and I can't believe I have to subject myself to having to sleep on such a bed. I have never had to sleep with this much discomfort in my life!"_

He didn't believe his complaining was that long, but by the time he stopped glaring at his bed he noticed the bathroom door opening and Yuuki walking out, looking quite refreshed.

"Had a good time?" Aidou asked, purely out of boredom and irritation that he spent that long complaining about his bed.

"I feel a lot more relaxed and refreshed." Yuuki replied, sitting on her bed and drying her hair with a spare towel from in the bathroom. Aidou decided to do the same, but he used his own towel which he had brought for these sorts of occasions. He was not going to go anywhere without his soft comfortable blue towel that he used to dry his hair.

"Well let's hurry and get some rest, the faster we leave the faster we can find a present for Lord Kaname before he gets back and kills me for what I'm doing." Aidou said, gritting his teeth at the mere thought of all the things Kaname was going to do once he got back from traveling. Maybe Aidou would be lucky and Kaname would come back after they already returned with a present. He could not even imagine the look on Kaname's face if he were to come back to find both of them missing.

A shutter went down Aidou's spine and he ended the conversation there by fixing his hair up and lying down on his 'not-nearly-as-comfortable-as-it-should-be' bed; it was not long before he fell asleep, and Yuuki decided it was time for her to get some sleep as well. They had a lot to do when the night arrived, might as well be awake for it.


	3. The long night

**Title:** A Present from me to you

**Fandom:** Vampire Knight (anime)

**Character(s):** Hanabusa Aidou, Yuuki Kuran

**Summary:** Being stuck up in a mansion as Kaname went off and traveled was not what Yuuki had planned on when they left Cross Academy. This causes the girl to get an idea of giving Kaname a present and showing him that she can handle things on her own. Of course her protector, Hanabusa Aidou, has to follow alongside her to keep her safe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters

* * *

><p>A maid, unsure of what to do, looked at the 'do not disturb' sign hung on their doorknob and sighed greatly.<p>

"Why me of all people?" She asked herself, remembering back to the conversation she had with her boss the second she clocked in for work.

"_This couple came in early this morning, the man said to not disturb them unless asked, but he only signed for a cheaper contract if they didn't spend the night. They have two hours until their time is up, tell them to either get out, or pay the full price. We only gave him a discount like this because he is," her boss's personality completely changed, looking like an obsessed fangirl,"the hottest man I have ever laid eyes on."_

"_Uhhhh, sure boss." She replied, walking away slowly from her boss, whom had hearts in her eyes._

"I have to be confident!" She told herself and clenched her hand into a fist. She had to do it, she had to do her job and do it right! She knocked briskly on the door three times before saying, "You have two hours to leave the room, or pay the full price for the night."

She heard something smack into the door and she ran away before she angered anyone else.

* * *

><p>As soon as Aidou heard a faint sound from outside the door he flung the closest object to stop the noise, but sadly all it did was wake him up even more along with the girl sleeping in the other bed.<p>

"Ugh, what time is it?" Yuuki asked, looking over at the clock in a sleepy manner and nearly flipping out at the time. "It's almost night time!"

Yuuki's loud yelling woke Aidou up completely and he glared at the princess before yawning from being woken up.

"I have to hurry!" Yuuki yelled, grabbing her backpack and running into the bathroom to get changed. Aidou took that time to silently fix his bedhead before having to deal with the uncomfortable feeling of his hair being a mess.

It did not take Yuuki too long before she was out and fully dressed. She was wearing her second shirt she had bought the other night, which was a simple blue shirt. She didn't want to be flashy when her plan was to find Kaname a present and get back to him as soon as she could.

Aidou just walked lazily to the bathroom with his luggage to do the same, but before doing so he called room service and ordered some food for when he was done getting ready. Yuuki sighed at his extravagant tastes, but knew better than to think that he would settle for anything else. He did not take too long in the bathroom—which was a first for him, but the second he was ready he was greeted by the room service girl, whom instantly fell in love with him.

"_Just like all the other ordinary human girls."_ He sighed inwardly, but smiled at the girl and gave her the attention she craved. Yuuki should be lucky by his nice manners, usually if he wasn't stopped by Lord Kaname he was as rude as he could be when he dealt with girls.

"Thank you so much for the food, you may be dismissed." Aidou said to the girl, bowing slightly and giving her the fake smile. She smiled back, bowed as low as possible, and dismissed herself from the room in silent happiness with a blush on her cheeks.

"I swear I thought she was going to watch me eat my food or something." Aidou growled, grabbing some of his food and eating it with slight manners. "Human girls are so shallow."

"Not all of them are like that!" Yuuki retorted, thinking of her best friend, Yori. She had not seen her best friend since the times back in Cross Academy, but she still missed her dearly.

Aidou just scoffed and ate the rest of his food in silence, not wanting to argue with the girl.

* * *

><p>The night had already started when they stepped out of the hotel, Aidou was reprimanded for staying longer than he said, but the girls at the desk allowed him to leave happily when he winked at them. Yuuki just walked on, not wanting to even deal with him at all. She was irritated with his attitude and wanted above all else for him to just go back to the mansion and leave her alone.<p>

"Why are you so grumpy tonight?" Aidou asked, putting his arms behind his head and walking causally behind her. They left the town heading east in search for another place to go. So far their journey was completely pointless and almost left Yuuki disheartened.

"Because I can't find my fiancé a prefect present and I have to deal with you until I can find one!" She yelled, thankful that they were out in the town skirts where no one could hear her yelling. She sighed heavily and walked faster than before. Aidou just shrugged and continued on picking up his pace as well.

"I told you before; the perfect present for Lord Kaname is your safety." Aidou sighed, looking away from Yuuki and up at the stars. He never really took the time to stare up at the sky, but didn't realize that Yuuki had stopped walking and bumped into her. "Watch where you're standing, geez."

"I'm sick and tired of you saying that." She whispered, "I want him to see me as a strong girl, not someone he always needs to protect."

Aidou looked carefully at her form and saw that it was shaking slightly. _"Is she crying?"_ He reached to touch her shoulder, but she walked forward and turned towards him.

"You know, a pureblood shouldn't show their weakness in front of other people." He commented, knowing he had said this once before to her. He almost felt honored, but pushed that feeling away before thinking too deeply into the subject. He hated her; he did not like her for stealing the one person he held precious to him. Whether he actually loved Lord Kaname or not, he knew that he held that specific pureblood vampire close to his heart.

"I know." She turned around once more and started walking, trying to keep her distance from the aristocrat.

Aidou figured it was for the best to keep his distance from the pureblood vampire and followed at a slower pace, watching the stars once more to keep himself from thinking too much. He did not want to think about Yuuki right now or Lord Kaname for that matter.

They walked for hours in silence, the sounds of nature and their own footsteps kept them company through the cold spring night. The trees were slowly beginning to turn back to their beautiful form, and Aidou even caused a tree to blossom fully in cherry blossoms in front of him just for his amusement. Yuuki smiled at his action, but kept her silence and distance from him all the same.

"_Trying to cheer her up was a lot harder than I had expected. I know she cares for Lord Kaname and wants to show her worth, but even she should know this entire journey is just a big waste of time."_ He inwardly sighed and walked forward; ignoring the beautiful cherry blossom tree he had created. He frowned and crossed his arms at his thoughts.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Yuuki said later on in the night, keeping her pace the same and not turning to face the vampire.

"I wasn't doing that for you." Aidou growled, but knew she could tell that he was just lying to hide his sensitive side. Maybe he really didn't hate Yuuki after all.

"Right, well thanks anyways." She smiled though she knew he couldn't see it. She looked ahead at a small village and decided to take a look around. The night was still upon them so they could continue on without having to stop for the morning.

"Nothing in this village will be a good gift for Lord Kaname." Aidou retorted when Yuuki said that they could go window shopping for a little. "This is just a small town; nothing will hold his interest here."

"As if you know what Kaname likes!" Yuuki shouted back, crossing her arms but giving up knowing he was right. Why would Kaname like something from a small village, she had to find him something that was one of a kind, not some stupid little present from a stupid little village.

"Do what you want." Aidou shrugged, but grinned when Yuuki walked on passing the village. _"That's right; you better listen to my advice when I give it."_ He won this round, Yuuki: 0 Aidou: 1.

* * *

><p>The morning sun was peeking in the sky as the two vampires continued on at a quicker pace, hoping to reach a town or city at any point in the next hour. Aidou checked to see if they were anywhere near a town by climbing a nearby tree, but frowned when all he saw was more landscape and absolutely no population.<p>

"Worst morning ever." Aidou grumbled, crossing his arms and looking around in hopes for anything to shelter them for the time being. No caves, barely any trees, and just the soon to be blazing sun. "Good thing its early spring or else I'd kill someone right now."

"Aidou!"

"I was kidding!"

Yuuki pouted and crossed her arms as well. They were just irritated from being out all night without much food and no shelter in sight.

"Look let's just hope that we'll find something soon, if we stop here we'll just get an even worst sunburn." Aidou suggested, speeding up, hoping for Yuuki to do the same.

She trailed on at her usual speed, looking weary from the night and Aidou sighed at how weak she was. He didn't even offer or say a word, but before Yuuki could protest he had picked her up bridal style and walked on as if he was not carrying the pureblood princess.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling slightly, but soon sleep took over her as Aidou lifted his hand above her forehead.

"Geez, I was just trying to be kind." He mocked, looking at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful when she wasn't being herself. _"But of course she has her cute sides too."_ He shook that thought out of his head, hoping the blush on his cheeks would disappear as well. When the blush continued to stay on his cheeks he was just happy to know that Yuuki couldn't see it.

He walked on for another hour or so into the morning at his faster pace before reaching a city. He looked around for a little, still carrying her as if there was nothing wrong, and browsed the shops slightly to see if Yuuki would be interested in anything from the town. Nothing appealed to him at all so he gave up and sat on a bench in a nearby park under a tree. He placed Yuuki next to him, putting her in a comfortable position. He thought about what to do next and decided to do something daring.

After resting slightly he picked her back up and walked towards the train station. He went to the person behind the desk and asked, "When is the next train and how much is it for two tickets?"

"Uh excuse me mister but you're supposed to buy them in advance." The man responded. Aidou winced when his charm didn't work. _"Where are all the girls when you need them?"_

"Let me rephrase this. My _wife_ and I are on our honeymoon and simply forgot to buy tickets. I'll pay triple the price. Also I prefer first class." Aidou smiled and handed the man the right amount of money, pretty much bribing the man at the desk. The man looked around slightly and handed him two first class tickets. "Thank you for your business." Aidou bowed slightly, holding the tickets firmly in his right hand while keeping Yuuki comfortable in his arms.

Girls blushed as Aidou walked past them, in a normal situation he would wave at them and make them fall head over heels in love with him, but his arms were currently taken up by the sleeping beautiful princess. He walked on to the right station and placed Yuuki on a bench while waiting for the train to arrive. Aidou had asked a random girl when the next train would be, she blushed and said it was going to come in about thirty minutes. Aidou thanked her for her business and walked away without another word; she looked distressed but continued to blush even when she went to tell her friends what had just happened.

* * *

><p>By the time she finally woke up she felt slightly strange, like she was moving, but she knew that she was lying down. She kept her eyes closed and almost fell right back to sleep from the comfy pillow she was currently lying on.<p>

"_Comfy pillow? Moving while lying down? No, he couldn't have? No, he mustn't have!"_ She shot up from her resting spot and realized that her 'comfy pillow' was actually Aidou's lap!

"Where are we?" She almost yelled, but held back her rage when she noticed the situation she was in.

"Calm down, _honey_, we're on a train, heading towards our honeymoon." She could almost see the smirk in his fake smile, but when she looked around people were staring at them strangely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry _dear_ I must have had a bad dream." Yuuki replied with sarcasm etching in her voice. The people didn't notice her change of tone and looked away, seeing that everything was alright. They probably wanted to make sure that Aidou actually knew the girl he carried onto a train while she was sleeping in his arms.

"You know I hate it when you do that to me." She whispered into his ear, referring to when he forced her to sleep. "I did not need your help. And why are we on a train anyways?"

"I figured you needed a rest." He smiled that fake smile again. "Besides I looked around the stores, nothing was of interest so I decided that we should check out a different area all together. Don't want to be too close to home since Lord Kaname probably already knows that area." His 'know-it-all' face was shining brightly and his nose seemed to grow longer as his lies continued.

"Right." Sarcasm was Yuuki's best friend today. She sat up straight, looking out the window instead of at Aidou and realized the amazing view she had as the train passed by the landscape they had faced just that night. They were traveling a lot faster than they had hoped to go and avoided the sun as well. She looked back over at Aidou to comment on how amazing the scenery was, but when she looked he was already fast asleep. She smiled softly at him, as if silently thanking him for actually caring for her. Maybe having him as a traveling companion wasn't as bad as she had once thought.

Those were her last thoughts as she too went back to sleep, resting her head on his shoulder, not caring that people around them were staring.


	4. The unwanted news

**Title: **A Present from me to you

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight (anime)

**Character(s): **Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryu

**Summary: **After returning from his long trip he was followed home by a certain vampire hunter whom absolutely hated him. They were then informed by the maid that his beloved vampire princess had gone missing! Team up time! Kaname forces Zero to aid in his search for his fiancé.

* * *

><p>It had been months since he last saw this familiar landscape, he was glad to be walking through the town, he was glad to be going back to that mansion that he had dubbed as home. But above everything else, he was glad to go back to the comfort of his darling princess, Yuuki. A faint smile spread across his lips as he exited the town, walking into the forest that would soon lead to his awaiting home, where his awaiting princess was. He never liked showing his emotions to people, but being alone like this he felt like he could finally smile without people looking at him oddly.<p>

"_I wonder what she is doing right now. Maybe she is studying with Hanabusa for a big test; he is quite a good tutor for her for when I'm gone. She'll be so happy to see me back already; she probably thought I was going to be gone forever. Oh I forgot to find something for her like I had originally planned. I'll just make sure to get her double the amount of presents next time. I bet she's really thirsty too, she only prefers my blood anyways."_

He avoided the urge to hum a song as he walked on, not even realizing the person following him in the shadows. He did not show this side to anyone, the side where he could actually be happy for how his life was now. He waited ten long years to be with Yuuki, he has secrets he has to keep from everyone, but when he was by himself he could forget all of that and be well not himself.

By the time he reached the door to his mansion, about to open the door he finally noticed the presence that had been following him all along. Instead of acting surprised like he was on the inside, he took on his normal personality and looked calm. Not like he was going to show that he had no clue that he was being followed in the first place. If he had he would have not walked all the way to his mansion to be ambushed like this.

"Been a while, right Kiryu?" Kaname spoke, feeling the bloody rose against his back, but he did not flinch. He knew Bloody rose too well for it to act against it's owner.

"Figures you knew I was here from the start." Zero growled, holding the gun tighter in his right hand, wanting to pull the trigger.

* * *

><p>He was just looking around the market in the town when he noticed the one person whom he hated more than life itself. He looked at his list with all the vampire's names crossed out and looked back to Kaname. Work had been slow for him since Yuuki and Kaname left, only because Zero took out any vampire within minutes of them appearing on the list.<p>

"He might not be on the list, but I don't have anything else to do." Was his reasoning on following the pureblood vampire to wherever he was going. He could be back at his apartment relaxing for once in his life, but he never was the type of guy to rest. Besides, maybe if he followed the pureblood long enough he could be far enough away to get away with killing the vampire.

He followed Kaname into the forest, hating himself for not realizing just how close Kaname was without even knowing it. He followed in silence, using his skills in hopes that the vampire did not see him.

"_So far so good."_ He smirked when he saw that Kaname had not noticed him and he continued to follow Kaname until he reached Kaname's mansion. He walked slowly to get behind the vampire before pulling out his bloody rose. He was finally going to do it, he was going to kill the damned vampire without him even realizing it.

"Been a while, right Kiryuu?"

"_Damnit he noticed me from the start didn't he?"_ "Figures you knew I was here from the start." Zero growled, holding his gun tighter only wanting to pull the trigger and to get things over with. But he knew that he was not allowed to kill a vampire—whether pureblood or not—unless they were on the list. _"You got out lucky this time, vampire." _Besides being right next to Kaname's mansion he knew if he killed the pureblood here everyone would have seen it.

* * *

><p>Before Kaname had the chance to speak to Zero, asking him why he had followed him in the first place, the door was swung open and a distressed looking maid came out panting.<p>

"Lord Kaname, Miss Yuuki is missing!" She yelled, not seeing Zero at first, but then apologizing that she was interrupting something important.

"What?" Zero asked before Kaname could even open his mouth, or change expressions for that matter. "Do you know where she went?" Anyone could tell the worried tone that Zero used without realizing it. He never hated Yuuki; he just didn't want to like her now that she was a vampire.

"I do not. Lord Aidou is missing as well; he must have gone out in search for her." She said and bowed, allowing the two men to enter the mansion to continue their chat.

"Or maybe he kidnapped her. You leave those two alone a lot I bet when you leave this mansion." Zero commented, looking at Kaname when he said this. Kaname looked unbothered by the whole situation, though in his mind he was going crazy.

"_Why is she not here? Does she not love me anymore? Is Kiryu right? Did Hanabusa take her away because they fell in love? She would not do that to me, she shouldn't have a reason as to why she would do that to me. She has to have a reason on why she left, she has to!" _

"What are your thoughts, Lord Kaname?" The maid asked when she appeared with some tea for Kaname and his guest.

"I don't know why she left, but we must retrieve her as soon as possible. Kiryu and I will start looking for her tonight." Kaname concluded, not even caring that he brought Zero into this entire mess.

"And why would I want to help purebloods like you?" Zero asked with venom in his voice.

"Because I know you're as worried as me." Kaname simply stated, drinking his tea in a usual high mannered way. "Do you want Yuuki to get hurt?"

"Well…no, but we're all enemies here." Zero countered, not sure as to what else to say in this situation.

"Well in this case we're all allies." Kaname ended, putting his tea down and walking to his room to get ready for the night ahead of him.

Zero just stared at Kaname's leaving form and looked at his untouched tea. "Now what…"

* * *

><p>He knew following Kaname was a bad idea in the first place, but he still couldn't help but wonder where Yuuki was and if she was okay. He hated how much he cared for that girl, but he couldn't get her out of his head the entire time while Kaname was gone.<p>

"_Maybe I should follow Kaname and make sure she's okay, or maybe if I get Kaname alone I can find out a few things from him that can ultimately lead to his death. All I have to do is put up with him for the time it'll take and finish him off. Then I can go save Yuuki from who knows what Aidou is doing to her and…wait why should I care about that? I don't like Yuuki like that!"_

By the time Kaname came back to the room Zero was in he noticed Zero in an emotional battle with himself and yet him continue as Kaname walked on to get something from the kitchen. Zero did not even notice the pureblood while he was arguing with himself about his feelings for a certain vampire that betrayed him.

"You should pack some things before we leave." Kaname stated as he walked past Zero once more on his way back to his room, causing Zero to snap out of his thoughts and look at Kaname.

"Why should I go?"

"Because you can help me track her down faster." Kaname said through unseen gritted teeth, but held a calm expression on his face.

* * *

><p>After leaving Zero alone in the living room Kaname went back to his room to get things ready for the journey he was about to take. He had just gotten back just to have to leave again for a whole another reason. He sighed inwardly and finished up all of his packing. He already knew that Zero needed to go back to get his stuff or rather maybe just buy some new things for him. Why would Yuuki leave him like this? He even checked her room and could not find a letter saying where she would be, neither did Hanabusa. He was always highly suspicious of Hanabusa just because they were always alone when Kaname was not around. He allowed it to happen since she needed a tutor and he always knew that Hanabusa held a love for him and would never betray him.<p>

Until today.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter really! I hope you're enjoying it so far! I wanted to add in a second side to the story to make things more interesting. Still debating on KanamexZero or just them becoming friends. You decide! Just leave a comment about it if you like it or not. Thank you!<strong>


End file.
